WATCHDOGS: AL0NE
by Gamin' Fanfics
Summary: When CTOS releases a new robotic prototype nationwide, Protectors, they seemingly grow a mind of their own and take over the United States. Only a few survivors still linger in the city, Aiden, Jackson and Nicky Pearce only to name a few. Based off the Watch Dogs Digital Trip, Alone. Swearing, blood and violence.
1. CTOS Innovation

_Quick Authors Note: This is based off Watch Dog's Digital Trip, Alone. Alone is a digital trip where Aiden is forced to collect scarce confiscated weaponry and use it against robotic androids, supposedly made by CTOS. This is a more in depth and in detail way I see the digital trip. The Prologue is meant to be a synopsis of how the epidemic happened stylized in the form of a News Channel._

* * *

_**Prologue: CTOS Innovation**_

_May 20, 2020_

"Now, our next bit of news comes from Chicago, where the central operating system CTOS originated, want to tell us more, Jackson?"

"Well, Mindy, ever since CTOS reached its nationwide release goal, they have been working on a mechanical robotic prototype meant to protect and monitor CTOS control points simply nicknamed Protectors. Today, they have finally been finished and are being shipped throughout the United States. They are able to walk and run like humans, are equipped with cameras and an automatic criminal profiling system and armed with a deadly laser. This will surely make hackers and criminals think twice about raiding CTOS hard-points. In further news-."

_December 31, 2020_

"Now, we have another update on CTOS' new robotic prototype, Protectors. Can you tell us more, Jackson?"

"Okay, Mindy, on May 20, CTOS released a robot meant to protect and monitor CTOS hard-points named Protectors. After their successful release, they have been confirmed to be safe around other civilians. Now, wealthy buyers around the United States are able to order a Protector for home or business defense. Back to you, Mindy."

_January 2, 2021_

"Jackson here with some breaking news, apparently, one of the android security guards, Protectors, has committed its first violent act against an innocent bystander. Could this simply be a malfunction, or something much bigger? Well, to be safe, CTOS has started recalling all Protectors."

_April 27, 2021_

"Jackson here with some more breaking news with the new Protectors, Washington D.C has been completely overrun by the Protectors after CTOS failed to recall all the city's androids. The president has been safely evacuated, but survivors are confirmed inside. The city's land, air and sea borders have been shut down and walled off. If you are a citizen of D.C, please follow the Emergency Broadcast above."

_January 1, 2022_

"All citizens are urged to stay indoors until further notice. / Evacuation zones are marked with red flares. / Evacuations take place on Wednesdays. / This is a prerecorded message."


	2. Aiden Pearce

**Chapter 1: Aiden Pearce**

Aiden trudged to the broken, withered park bench and fell onto the hard oak wood. "Augh… Sonnova bitch," he uttered. He clutched his red, scorched hip. He smeared the dripping blood from his mouth off with his other hand. "Jacks..," he whispered weakly. "Nicky took him to that CTOS control point. God, hope that kid is okay." Aiden stumbled up and continued limping along the sidewalk.

A loud buzzing noise rung in his ear. Crap, Protectors. "Warning, threat detected. Initiating CTOS scan," it said clearly in a cold, lifeless voice. Aiden rushed to a planter box and pulled out a nine millimeter. He didn't want to use the little ammo he had in it, it was supposed to be for Nicky. She needed it much more if she was going to escort Jackson around. He was going to have to use stealth for this one. Aiden stuck his pistol in his coat again and pulled out his retractable baton, scratched and wobbly. He used this thing for too long. Nine years. He planned on getting another one, but it looks like it's too fucking late now, doesn't it? The baton made a loud squeaky creaking sound as he snapped it out. "Threat detected. Closing in on possible suspect." The robot stepped forward to Aiden. Think fast, act fast. Aiden leaped out of cover and hammered his baton into the android's head and smashed it into the planter box. The robot rose and stared at Aiden. Shit. The Protector's fist crashed into Aiden's stomach. The laser implemented in his skull went off. Aiden shot off. He knew it wouldn't help, him running. That laser was crazy accurate and could kill a spider fifty miles away. Aiden was a full-grown adult two feet away. Aiden felt a burning sting in his leg. "Augh!" he yelled before stumbling to the ground. "Threat disabled." It continued forward to Aiden. He pulled himself up but slipped to the ground again. "Threat is resisting surrender. Terminating threat." Aiden hopped up and limped slowly. In front of him lay a CTOS control point. He looked behind him. The Protector slowly followed his steps. He released his grip on his leg and weakly jogged forward. He ran into the control point and slid the door shut. "Fuck..," he grunted. "Aiden!" a voice behind him yelled. "Nicky?" Aiden replied. He turned around but fell on his stomach. "Oh my god…" she whispered. Nicky ran to Aiden and held him up on her shoulder. "Whe-Where is Jackson?" Nicky pointed to a garage. "Aiden, we have to get you patched up, you're hurt badly."

"No time," Aiden said. Aiden pulled out his pistol and handed it to Nicky.

"Take this, run out the back, I led the Protectors here."

"But you're hurt! You need this to hold them off."

"You have Jacks. Take the gun..,"

"But-."

"I said go!" he was yelling now. Nicky started walking towards the garage. Nicky glanced back at Aiden's tearing eyes.


	3. Think Fast

_(POSSIBLE WATCH DOGS STORY SPOILER: Only read if you have completed storyline or don't mind small story spoilers.) If you are wondering why Aiden is with Nicole and Jackson, (Because Aiden forced them to leave Chicago to protect them,) Aiden feared for Nicky and Jacks because of the Protector epidemic and decided to visit her in her new home, Los Angeles, before the Protectors there turned against their human owners. This takes place a couple of days after the epidemic started in Los Angeles. PM me or leave a review if you have questions, suggestions or opinions._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Think Fast**_

Aiden took a final glance at Nicole and Jackson before they trudged out the back of the CTOS control point. He rubbed his watery eyes and twisted his head. Three Protectors continued bashing away at the gate, and it wouldn't be long before they break through. He had to think fast. With the new CTOS firewall, he couldn't hack into anything, which means no cameras, no distractions, no explosions, nothing. Aiden looked at the hard-point beside him. Nicky took Jacks to the control point's garage which meant it was unlocked. Aiden rushed to the gate, slid the door up and crawled under. Nicky left a mess behind. Several shelves full of medications and tools where knocked down, a metallic desk beside him was covered in blood and cluttered with bandages and disinfectants. He heard the Protectors smash down the gate. Shit, he had no time to so Ataxophobic, Aiden walked beside him and opened a door to a CTOS server room. Strange, all the machinery seemed to be working, and in pristine condition. As he stepped by the monitors, a man leaped out at him holding a baton. "Back off!" he shouted. Aiden tripped backwards and raised hands. The man was wearing a CTOS security uniform. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"Not a robot," he snickered.

"Hey! I'm not playing games here, gimme a name or you're dead!"

"Aiden Pearce."

"Name rings a bell. Watcha coming in here for?"

"I just need some guns, weaponry."

"You sure?"

"There are three Protectors following me and if I don't get a pistol soon, I'll be dead meat."

"Yeah. Yeah, I got some guns. Follow me," he said. Aiden followed the man. "You got a name?" Aiden queried. "Smith Lexington," he replied. Smith held open a door. "Go on in," he began, "take what you want." Aiden stepped in and scanned the room. Inside was a meeting table with a pistol and a shotgun laid on it. "Tha-." Aiden's voice was cut off by Smith pressing his baton against his neck. "Ergh!" Aiden grunted. He rammed his elbow into his thigh, spun around and kneed Smith. He grabbed Smith's baton from the floor and bashed it against his head. What the hell? Why would this guy try and take Aiden out? He retracted Smith's baton and hid it in coat. Now Aiden had a new one. He started hearing the Protectors loud obnoxious footsteps outside. Aiden snatched the pistol on the counter and aimed the shotgun at the door.


End file.
